Once Upon An Us
by Sansational23
Summary: Doctor Gaster wanted more than anything to just get his meeting with the King over with. So that he can get back to his work. But a fateful encounter set off a change of events that will change his life . An a take on Under tale, in a different Timeline.
1. Prologue

**Hey ya Guys,**

***crickets were only heard***

**Hehe -_-; sorry about that. I know that it's been a few years since I updated anything on Fanfiction. But life got in the way, making me busy and I had writer's block. But recently, I just got back and started writing again.**

**This story is completely different than the other fics I wrote. This is a Undertale Fanfic. I'm a HUGE fan of Undertale, so I decided to write a fic of my own version of Undertale. I have an OC for this fic that has been in my head for a long time.**

**I hope that you guys will love this story as much as I wrote it.**

**I don't own anything; I own only my OC and my Alternate Timeline of Undertale**

**Undertale copyright: Toby Fox**

**Enjoy the Story!**

**Prologue….**

30 years...

Thirty years it's been since the War ended, since the Humans won, Since the Monsters were sealed Underground with a Magic Spell. During those years, the Monsters pull all of their efforts and magic to survive. Luckily with the help and Guidance of King Asgore and Queen Toriel, the Monsters prospered in the Underground. Many traveled through each area of the Underground.

The Ruins, the first city of the Underground. Poorly named by King Asgore, the monsters lived in the Ruins for five years after the War. But over time, with a mass population of Monsters, it became too small to live in the Ruins any longer. As the Monsters began to explore the rest of the Underground, a few chose to stay in the Ruins.

Snowdin Town, a winter wonderland full of trees and snow. A beautiful and peaceful place. But at alas, the Monsters couldn't handle the freezing cold. Some of the Monsters that weren't used to the cold, turned to dust by froze to death. This upset the King and Queen, so they urged their subjects further to the Underground. For the Monsters that could live with the cold, stayed in Snowdin.

And so, the Journey through the Underground continues.

Waterfall, a wet cavern with luminescent rocks. Many small caves were found, so some Monsters made their homes in those caves. There's a small clearing filled with many flowers; they glow brightly. It was soon learned that these flowers can repeat words that it hears, earning the name Echo Flowers. Although Waterfall was a bit warmer than Snowdin, it was still not a suited place for all the Monster population to live. So, they venture on, leaving the Monsters that had already made homes in Waterfall behind.

The Hotlands, named poorly by the King, was a large area full of magma. The heat was very intense to most of the Monsters. King Asgore and Queen Toriel didn't believe in any value in Hotland. But the Royal scientist, and close adviser to King Asgore, believed otherwise. Dr. W.D. Gaster believes that Monster kind can have benefits from the Hotlands. So with much discussion with the King and Queen, Dr. Gaster and a small team of scientists built a lab to begin research on how to harvest energy from the magma from Hotland.

After exiting the Hotlands, the Monsters finally reached to the end of the Underground. Its also where they found the other end of the Barrier that has trapped them there. It has been twenty years now since the War. So, with Declaration from King Asgore, the new area will be the Capital of the Underground called New Home. King Asgore and Queen Toriel built their castle where the Barrier was kept. To keep a close eye on it. And to see if any changes occur that which would set them free. But for now, the Monsters can now live safe and happly. A couple months later, Queen Toriel discovered that she was expecting a child. This brought great happiness to the Underground, mostly King Asgore. A year later, a prince was born, bringing much joy to the King and Queen.

Ten years later, a human child fell down.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, back again for more Undertale. I first started this story on Wattpad, so check it out if want more chapters. It'll be a bit hard to write one story and post it on two different sites. But I'll make it work somehow.**

**So, for now enjoy the story!**

**I don't OWN anything, just my oc's.**

**Chapter One**

Dr. Gaster wasn't in the best of moods today, as he makes his way through the castle. He had a load of work to do and he just wanted to get them done. Since he and his fellow group of scientists set up a base of operations in Hotlands. They both immediately began to work on how to harvest energy from the Hotland. During Dr. Gaster's research, King Asgore himself requested that the Royal Scientist to come to the castle to give his daily report. With much reluctance, the Doctor made his way to the Capital to the King.

As he first stepped into the castle, he was formally greeted by two royal guards that were standing in front of large door that is the main entry way to the castle. One of the guards was a bunny type monster wearing heavy armor with a reptilian type monster in same armor was next to him. (A/N: These guys are Royal Guard 1 and Guard 2. I wanted them to be in this chapter) They both turned to look at the Royal Scientists, who's seemed to be in a bit of a hurry.

"Greetings, Doctor Gaster," the Bunny guard called out, as the skeleton marched his way up to them.

"**I don't have time for small talk. I must be on my way**,"

As the Doctor headed inside the castle, the two guards looked at in each other in amusement.

"Sounds like the good old Doc is in a bit of a rush today," said the bunny guard from before chuckled. "Seemed to carry a lot of files."

"I agree Bro," replied his fellow guard member. 'He also seemed a bit agitated...well more than usual anyway."

Meanwhile, Dr. Gaster was making his way through Judgement Hall to the King's throne room. More agitated than ever he hurried to the throne room. As he entered, he saw that the King was nowhere in sight.

"**Damn it**," swore the Doctor, as he made his way carefully through the large field of golden flowers. "**I must have arrived a bit early. But no matter. Let's just get this over with, so I can return to my work.**"

As the Doctor carefully worked his way around the flowers, he heard some light hearten giggles from the other side of the room. Gaster looked over to see the Royal siblings, playing in the golden flowers. One of the children was a Monster and the other was Human.

Gaster was there when the young prince Asriel was born. He was happy for King Asgore and Queen. Knowing them for as long as he did, he was glad that they found happiness. But Gaster was a bit jealous of the two. True, he focuses on his work in the Hotlands. But in deep down, he wanted to have a family of his own.

Skeletons were very small in numbers out of all of Monster kind. Most of them were killed off during the War. Skeletons had great amount of magic other than Boss Monsters. Making them the front line of King Asgore's army. Only a few managed to survive, but over the first few years the Skeleton were dying out.

Back to our story, young Asriel was making flower jewelry with his adopted sibling Chara. Chara was the First Human to fall down to the Underground. They were founded by the young prince himself. At first Dr. Gaster was a bit suspicious of the Human child. Worried that the child could bring disaster to all Monsters. But over time, the Monsters came up with a Prophecy that an Angel will come from the Surface to break the Barrier and set the Monsters free. But the Doctor didn't believe in such superstitions.

Even now, Gaster still doesn't trust Chara, he had an uneasy feeling coming from the child. But he can't do anything about it, the Royal family care for the Human child too much. So Gaster keeps a close eye on them.

As Gaster looks at the children, he sees an unfamiliar person which he's never seen before.

**See ya in the next chapter. And please leave some comments, because I would love to hear from you guys.**

**STAY DETERMINED!**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Before we start the Chapter, I want to explain the OC I've created for this story. On the profile image above, is how her hair looks like, along with her smile. I put in some features that are like Sans. (If you can guess what role my character will have, wait in futures chapters later) So for now, I'll give ya a few characteristics she has.**_

_**Name: Korinna Fonte**_

_**Species: Skeleton Monster**_

_**Height: 4' 8 (So she's a bit short, but she doesn't care)**_

_**Likes: Puns, Children, Cooking, Family, Friends, Ketchup, puzzles.**_

_**Dislikes: Liars, Bullies, Dishonesty, Fighting, Arguments.**_

**Outfit: It's her casual outfit. Blue turtleneck sweater, red skirt, brown fur ankle boots.**

**So, with that I hope you guys enjoy the story.**

**I don't own Undertale. I only own my OC.**

"**wingdings****" (How Gaster talks)**

'**wingdings'**** (How Gaster think)**

Doctor Gaster couldn't believe what he is seeing. Standing there with Prince Asriel and Chara, was a female skeleton. She was sitting with the children in the golden flowers making jewelry with the flowers.

Gaster knew that female skeletons were very rare in their species. with only very few females left in the Underground. Repopulating their species is one of one hundred chances. Gaster has not seen a female of his species since the War. But it brought joy to his soul that he finally sees more of his species.

This skeleton brought curiosity to the Scientist. This skeleton was short in size, meeting him at his waist. She was wearing a turtleneck sweater, almost like his but in a bright color. She had sliver white ghost hair up in a bun with one of the golden flowers up in her hair.

Gaster couldn't get a good look at her face.

_**'What is she doing here in the castle?**_" Gaster thought as he made his way closer to the group. "She doesn't appear to be any of the servants."

As his mind wonders, his doesn't realize that his loses his footing. With a look of surprise, he's unable to catch himself. His eye-sockets close for the impact, but he never met the ground. Instead, he is awkwardly being supported in the arms of the silver haired skeleton.

"Oh dear, are you alright?" A soft voice said. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

Gaster manages to adjust himself, now standing straight holding on the women's shoulders. He looks down at her, staring at her in awe.

'_**Beautiful,**_'

Gaster shakes that thought away as he replies to the woman.

"**I'm quite alright**,"

The look on her face was relieved, showing a wide smile on her face.

"That's good, I'm glad you weren't hurt." She lets Gaster go as she brushes of any wrinkles on her skirt.

"Doctor Gaster!" Calls out a young voice.

Both skeletons both look towards a concern Prince Asriel and a bored Chara. It was the young Prince that had called out, making his way to them.

"Are you okay?"

"**I'm quite alright your highness**,"

Happy with the answer, young Asriel looks over to the other skeleton.

"Are you also alright Ms. Fonte?"

The female skeleton nodded her head in amusement.

"Yes, I'm okay," the woman giggled. "And I thought I told you and your sister to call me Korinna"

Asriel giggled as he hugs her. The woman, now called Korinna, hugs the young Monster back. As Korinna lets go, she turns towards Gaster.

"How rude of me, we haven't introduced ourselves," Korinna takes out her hand for a shake.

"I'm Korinna Fonte, Nice to meet ya."

To be Continued….

**A/N: Please leave a review, Fave and Follow.**


End file.
